warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Boltor Prime
| introduced = Update 12.4 | notes = }} The Boltor Prime is the Prime version of the Boltor projectile rifle, released in Update 12.4. Its bolts' flight time requires compensation, making this weapon more difficult to use at longer ranges. Despite this, the Boltor Prime can easily punish close-range targets, its high Puncture damage makes it an excellent close-quarters rifle against the Grineer. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Deals high damage; effective against armored targets. *High rate of fire. **Due to its high fire rate and damage, it yields one of the highest single target burst dps of all primary weapons, the other being the Boar Prime. *Knocks target back on kill, dealing damage to nearby enemies behind the target. *Low Recoil. *Comes with and polarities. Disadvantages: *Bolts have a small amount of travel time. *Generally less effective against shields and flesh. **Low damage, which is compounded by the damage penalty has against shields **No damage, making it less effective against flesh and Infested. *Low critical chance. *Below-average ammo efficiency in general, especially when used with Speed Trigger. Comparisons: *Compared to the Boltor: **Higher base damage (55.0 vs. 25.0). ***Higher damage (5.5 vs. 2.5). ***Higher damage (49.5 vs. 20.0). ***Does not have damage (0.0 vs. 2.5). **Higher critical damage (2.0x vs. 1.5x). **Faster rate of fire (10.0/sec vs. 8.8/sec). **Slightly faster reload time (2.4s vs. 2.6s). **Higher accuracy (50.0 vs. 25.0). **Has an extra polarity. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Since it has medium ammo economy, mods like Rifle Ammo Mutation or Ammo Drum can be used to gain extra ammo if needed, or alternatively, a Team Ammo Restore can be used. *The Boltor Prime has a knockback effect on kill that can be used instead of Punch Through to save an additional mod slot. **The knockback works with Punch Through mods, making a Boltor Prime with Shred or Metal Auger devastating when fired against lines of enemies as it both punches through them and knocks any killed enemies back into the line. Notes *Up until Update 12.4.3, Rifle Ammo Mutation did not work for this gun. *The lack of damage means that Sawtooth Clip will have no effect on this gun. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. Trivia *Boltor Prime is the sixth primed Primary weapon ever released. *Compared to previous Prime weapons, the Boltor and the Boltor Prime have a much closer resemblance to each other. **A possible explanation is the manufacturing faction. The Boltor is a Tenno produced weapon, unlike, for example, the Braton. *The Boltor Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of Update 15.13 . Media BoltorPrimeCodex.png|Boltor Prime in Codex. Boltor Prime 1.png|Boltor Prime's Original Colors Boltor Prime Color Customization.png|Color customization. Tint 4 seems to have no effect. BoltorPrime_1.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrime_2.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrime_3.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrimePolarity_1.jpg|Polarity Warframe0014.jpg|Boltor Prime BP.jpg|Rhino with Boltor Prime Boltor Prime in codex.jpg Warframe Boltor Prime A Hunt in Warframe Captain Vor meet the new and improved Boltor Prime! A Gay Guy Reviews Boltor Prime, The Penetrator Warframe The BOLTOR PRIME - 2X Forma Build Warframe Boltor Prime Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 12.5.1 Best Warframe Boltor Prime Pro Build See Also *Boltor, the original counterpart of this gun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Boltor Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Prime Category:Update 12